


Oat Milk Lattes

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Barista AU, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Every morning reader takes Emily's order and then for ten weeks, reader's favorite customer stops coming in. Then one day, Emily comes back and reader works up the courage to share their feelings.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Gender Neutral Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Oat Milk Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> writing tumblr @/catherineswritings  
> main tumblr @/queer-ramblings

Being a barista was not too bad of a job for a broke college student, honestly, it was the best way to easily make money and to fit around your class schedule. Although, there was the terrible habit of falling a little bit in love with the attractive regulars that frequented early in the morning. Something about the smell of coffee and the work that kept your hands busy made work almost enjoyable.

There was nothing different about today either, when you went in at five am to start preparing pastries and brewing the fresh brewed coffee. Nothing seemed to be different when you started to put down the chairs from the night before. Once again, there was nothing different when you unlocked the door to start serving the first customers of the day.

Although, that generally is how most things of chance happen. Is when there is nothing immediately special going on in your life, mostly mundane days filled with busy work and other boring activities. Yet, that changed when you noticed a woman with black hair and bangs come into your shop. Now normally, you weren’t the sappy kind of romantic that waxed on and on about love at first sight or the idea that soulmates were such a thing. Although, when she walked in, it was like you were mesmerized, taking her order and making her latte. You knew she had to be queer from the way that she ordered oat milk in an iced coffee in the middle of winter in D.C.

You hoped that you would be able to see her more often, but you were too nervous to make any sort of conversation, let alone slip her your number on the drink tag. Your thoughts of her quickly passed that day as you had other customers to attend to and the attractive professional woman probably had no recollection of the random barista that had made her coffee. 

Days passed by that soon turned into weeks and then into months of almost every morning, the woman, who you learned was named Emily, coming in and ordering from you before work. Your little crush had grown to be quite large and you had started having actual conversations with Emily while the coffee shop wasn’t busy. You learned that she was an FBI agent and that’s why she only frequented a few times a week. You told her about being a student. You two shared facts about random things with each other every morning that she stopped in. 

Around six months into Emily being a regular, she stopped coming in. There was no warning and the first week she was gone you didn’t think anything of it. Oftentimes she was called into cases that lasted for more than a few days.

It got worrying when a month had passed and your favorite oat milk iced latte customer completely disappeared. You knew that you shouldn’t worry because it wasn’t like you were actually friends or anything more, she was just a customer and you were just a broke student working mornings at a coffee shop.

Even though you knew better, you were worried about Emily and what could have possibly happened to her and her high risk job. Everyday you longed for some sort of interaction, but nothing ever came of it.

Nothing ever came of it until ten weeks after she had first disappeared.


End file.
